Bradley Hastings
Bradley Hastings is a main character in Peril. He is a dwarf from a wealthy family who, with the exception of his brother Rayden, despised him and blamed him for the death of his mother. Bradley was located at a country club in Washington D.C. at the beginning of the apocalypse with his own and two other families that were in conflict. After conflict came to a head and most of his family was wiped out, he fled the country club and returned a few days later with Oliver Williamson, another survivor of the battle. Bradley and Oliver met Brandon Newman and his group, who were currently occupying and the country club and joined them. After they were forced to flee their home, Bradley remained with the group on the road and currently resides with them at Oxetute Meadow. Pre-Apocalypse Bradley was born to the wealthy and powerful Hastings family to his father Fletcher Hastings and his unnamed mother. Due to his father treasuring family legacy more than the members of the family itself, he scolded Bradley for being a dwarf, which was often laughed upon by other wealthy families who ran companies in business with Fletcher. Despite this, Bradley was still embraced as a son and due to his father's power and influence was made to be respected by rivals. Bradley had a strained relationship with his sister Evelyn, especially after the death of their mother, however he had a healthy relationship with his older brother Rayden, who respected him and loved him as the brother he was to him. While picking his mother up after her vacation from the airport, Bradley ended up in a terrible car crash, leading to his face being badly scarred. His mother did not make it out of the crash alive, which led his father and sister to blame him and be disappointed that he survived and she did not. His brother Rayden understood it was not his fault, but the truck that spun off the road and caused the crash. Post-Apocalypse At the beginning of the apocalypse, Rayden was residing at a country club in Washington D.C. with his family and two others; the Williamson's and the Buckley's. His father Fletcher had been arranging a business deal with the other patriarch's and the members of all of the families were brought to together to celebrate. When the outbreak began, the three families remained together at the country club. The families lived as if nothing had changed, with fences wrapping around them and supplies to last them months. Conflict was created among the families however when his sister Evelyn murdered her husband who was trying to get them to leave the country club. This created immense strain between the families, resulting in the Buckley's fleeing and the Williamson's conflicted on what to do. The Buckley's soon returned and attacked the country club for revenge, forcing the Hastings family to try and defend the country club without the support of the Williamson's. Bradley's aggressive father and sister took much of their rage out on the Williamson's, dragging them into the battle and murdering many of their family members. Amidst the chaos, Fletcher, Evelyn and Rayden were all killed and Bradley fled the country club into the city. Bradley planned to spend his remaining hours in a bar, drinking himself to death until another survivor of the country club, Oliver Williamson found him and convinced him to return to the country club to see the aftermath. Season 2 "Time" In a flashback, Bradley travels with Oliver Williamson back in the direction of the country club to get a look at the wreckage and try to find closure for Oliver on the fate of his family. Bradley admits that he doesn't want to lay eyes upon the charred corpses of his family and would rather just get in there quickly and take what supplies they can before leaving. As the two climb a hill, they lay eyes upon the country club in the distance, immediately noticing Brandon Newman on the golf course. Bradley and Oliver introduce themselves to Brandon, though Bradley immediately questions how Brandon knows Oliver's surname, wondering if they know each other. Brandon explains that Oliver's sister has been waiting for him and asks them to follow him. Bradley witnesses Oliver reuniting with his sister Natasha Williamson in the lobby of the country club. He is taken aback when he notices that the group have cleaned the country club up and buried those who died for Natasha's sake. When one of the survivors, Xavier Lupin assumes that Bradley is also part of the Williamson family, he quickly shuts it down, noting that he is part of the other family. Much to his surprise, Natasha acknowledges him and explains that he was one of the good ones. Bradley later goes to speak with Natasha and Oliver in the dining room, noting that he just had shots with Xavier. When Natasha questions how Bradley and Oliver found each other, to which they explain to her that Bradley was found in a bar nearby drunk and pissing on the corpses of infected with seemingly no hope at all. Bradley explains he had nothing left, and still doesn't. Natasha tells him that his brother Rayden was a good man, and his sister Evelyn was terrible to which he replies he understands and knows that better than anyone. Later, Bradley is seen walking out with the rest of the group out the back door of the country club. He looks around, seeing the different graves of those who died in the battle, choosing to kneel by Rayden's. Eleven days later, Bradley is seen sitting at the country club bar with Xavier. The two bond and praise over their love of alcohol jokingly before Bradley talks about how fascinated he is with how close the group is together, from being total strangers to a metaphorical family the next morning, before questioning how it happened. When Xavier begins to explain, he notes that Brandon is a people person, to which Bradley admits that he likes to consider himself the same. Brandon returns during their conversation, having been gone for a night on a supply run. He excitedly tells everyone to come out front with him and see what he has in store. Bradley walks out with everyone, seeing that the gates around the country club have now been electrified for maximum efficiency against the night beasts. Later in the middle of the night, Bradley awakens abruptly alongside Xavier in the cellar, hearing commotion upstairs. Immediately Bradley fears he isn't going to make it out of the conundrum alive, to which Xavier ensures will not happen and picks him up, carrying him out of the cellar and up into the main lobby. There, Bradley sees that the defences have been breached and infected are storming the country club. Xavier carries Bradley outside and places him down to clear a path, much to Bradley's dismay. An infected rushes at Bradley, though it is dispatched by Xavier and he is picked back up. While being chased by infected and trying to escape the country club, Xavier questions Bradley's condition to which he wittily replies that he wishes he was fine. Bradley escapes the country club with the rest of the group. Two months later in the present, Bradley is seen sitting with the rest of the group in a forest, slumped down by a tree. "A Way Out" Bradley is with the group as they approach a sugar mill to clear it out and see about spending the night there. The group split into pairs to clear the building with Bradley and Oliver being tasked with taking the second floor. After clearing the second floor with Oliver, Bradley sarcastically notes his joy of climbing more stairs while moving up to the third. When asked if he'd rather be out in the pouring rain with the infected, Bradley reveals his fantasy of sitting with his feet up relaxing with a drink in his hand. As they emerge on the third floor, Bradley notes that it's very spacious and would be the most ideal place for everyone to sleep, especially because of it being high up. Just as Bradley notes the lack of infected in the building, one comes charging out only to be dispatched by Oliver. Bradley and Oliver head back downstairs and reveal to everyone that the rest of the building is clear. Xavier jokingly admits his surprise that Bradley is still in one piece to which Bradley jokes back, saying the stairs in the building would clearly be his downfall. The group agree to move upstairs and setup for the night. That night, Bradley is joined by Brandon out on the balcony of the sugar mill. Brandon pokes fun at the fact that Bradley is sitting on the ledge and not the chairs right next to it, though Bradley explains that due to his size he would have no hope of enjoying the view if he was seated below. Bradley asks Brandon what the next move for the group is after the sugar mill, leading to Brandon saying they'll be on the road for a little while longer before offering Bradley a cigarette. Bradley rejects the offer, saying he doesn't smoke, and proceeds to question why Brandon smokes, finding out that it relieves his stress. Bradley asks if Brandon had always been a smoker only to find out it only happened after the death of his wife which he felt terrible guilt over. Bradley comes to the conclusion that smoking does not help relieve stress, deciding to take Brandon's cigarette and toss it over the ledge. Brandon explains to Bradley that he is one of them and not an outsider before announcing that he is going back to bed. Bradley smiles, pleased with the revelation. The next morning, Bradley is wakened with the rest of the group by Natasha and Liam, who had returned from a trip to a nearby farmhouse with freshly baked bread. While the group discuss among themselves the query of who baked it and if they were still around, Bradley takes the positives into account and takes a piece of bread to enjoy. When Brandon announces that he's going out for a cigarette, Bradley vocally expresses his shock that it's happening again, though he quickly shrugs it off, saying they'll save Brandon some bread. When gunshots are heard from the farmhouse in the distance and the group decide on whether or not they are going to see what's going on, Bradley expresses concern in going to check it out, noting that it will be swarming with infected who aren't currently coming their way. When Oliver dismisses that, saying they have to help them, Bradley disagrees, not overly pleased on the idea. As the group prepare to head out regardless, Bradley says he'd only get in the way if he came, being told by Brandon to wait at the sugar mill if he's worried, though Bradley objects to being left alone. Xavier caves in and explains that he will stay behind and protect Bradley, much to his own disappointment. Bradley objects, saying he can make it on his own but Xavier shuts him down, saying he's staying with him. "Weak and Broken" "The Sea of Desolation" "Sacrifice" "Bygones be Bygones" "Deprived" "Reminiscence" "So It Seemed" "Hurt" "Victors" "So Close, Yet So Far" Season 3 "What's Next" Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bradley has killed: * A few infected Appearances Season 2 * Episode 01 - Time * Episode 02 - A Way Out * Episode 03 - Weak and Broken * Episode 04 - The Sea of Desolation * Episode 05 - Sacrifice * Episode 06 - Bygones be Bygones * Episode 07 - Deprived * Episode 08 - Reminiscence * Episode 09 - So It Seemed * Episode 10 - Hurt * Episode 11 - Victors * Episode 12 - So Close, Yet So Far Season 3 * Episode 01 - What's Next * Episode 02 - New Arrivals * Episode 03 -